


Zuko and Toph

by SaltyRamen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Aang, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Toph, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, Toph and Zuko's bonding we rightfully deserve, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyRamen/pseuds/SaltyRamen
Summary: Omega Zuko and Omega Toph bond
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 491





	Zuko and Toph

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE PLATONIC
> 
> If anyone want's to use my ideas ya'll can just tag me so I can read this goodness.  
> Also dialogue heavy sooooo....

When Zuko had asked to join Team Avatar, Toph could tell something was off. The prince was frequently out of breath and sweaty. How a firebender could be that sweaty was beyond her unless… 

The thing that really gave lord fireface away was the fact he had offered himself as a prisoner. 

No alpha is that submissive by choice. 

Toph would know, being the only omega traveling with THREE alphas. 

Zuko had hidden his secondary gender well, but not well enough. Especially if the blind girl could see it. Toph had concluded that the fire prince must be coming down from some major suppressants. When he was walking away the air reeked of dejection and his shivering should’ve brought questions to someone other than her. Well… blockhead alphas don’t pick up on much. 

“Did it ever occur to you meadheads that Twinkle Toes needs to master all four elements? Prince Depression is the only firebender willing to teach him. Face it, we NEED Zuko!” Toph snapped. 

Thinking back on it, Toph had been a little biased from the beginning. Although she didn’t know him well she wanted another omega to be a part of their little pack. She got so lonely sometimes, even though she would never admit that, and she thought Zuko might make it better. 

Katara scoffed, “ We can't trust him Toph. After all he’s done to us you want to forgive and forget like a naive…” 

The silence cut like a knife. Toph knew the words that were going to come out of Sugar Queen's mouth. The unspoken OMEGA screamed at her.

“A naive omega huh?” Toph sneered, getting up from the fountain, “Well this omega destroys alpha’s on a daily basis. This OMEGA taught the avatar earth bending. THIS NAIVE OMEGA created a new kind of bending! My secondary gender has nothing to do with my skills, Sweetness. I’m the best earth bender there’s been and you’d better not forget it!”

Aang called her name and Sokka chimed in with a ‘that’s not what she meant’ but Toph just looked in Katara’s direction and said, “It’s a shame when a blind girl can see better than you… ALL of you.”

With that, the metal bender took off in the direction of Zuko’s camp. She was going to find him and she was going to make the Gaang accept him. 

````

Finding prince flame boy was easier than it should’ve been. In fact Zuko was hardly camped out, he was in plain sight (for people with vision of course). 

The challenge was approaching him. Toph knew better than anyone how aggressive an unmated omega could be, but instead of approaching, she let her own calming pheromones out, alarming Zuko without threatening him. 

“Toph,” called out a sleepy fire prince, “Is that you?”

“The one and only,” she said walking toward his tent. 

Zuko’s palms lit up slightly, illuminating the area for her (EVERYONE FORGETS SHE IS BLIND SOMETIMES OKAY). 

Albeit a nice gesture, Toph didn’t need it to navigate her way around the campsite. She sat right next to the prince and laid down next to him. “You know I understand,” Toph muttered, “I understand how it feels when people think less of you for being an omega.”

Zuko, still running a fever, shivered. Toph just laid there and cuddled him. “It’s nothing we can’t overcome Prince Prissy. We’re rewriting history as we speak.”

Sparky never said a word back but cried into Toph’s shoulder. She stroked his hair until they both fell asleep. 

Toph was the first person to ever show Zuko kindness other than his uncle. 

Zuko was the first person to crack Toph’s facade. 

````

Aang was the one to search for Toph and the one that found the two omegas snuggled up together. 

Zuko was wrapped around Toph and her hands were still in his hair. This is how Aang found them and he smiled to himself.

He was happy for them. They almost needed each other to break through the walls they’d put up. In that moment, the avatar decided that Zuko needed to be his fire bending teacher. Bringing him into the pack would cause a stir, yes, but would ultimately help everyone grow. 

Leaving the two benders’, Aang flew back to the air temple. 

“Aang! Is Toph okay? I shouldn’t have said that… I don’t know what came over me. I need to apologize.” Katara said. 

Aang sighed, “She’s great, actually. I found her and a certain prince cuddled up next to a fire. I was surprised but honestly I think Toph was right. I need a fire bending teacher and Zuko is the perfect one to teach me. He’s clearly been through the ringer and changed his ways. I feel like it’s my duty to at least give him a chance.”

“Wait, wait wait,” Sokka exclaimed in a panicked voice, “They were what now?!”

“Cuddling, Sokka,” Aang stated, “But that’s not the point. I want him to join our pack. Toph and Appa seem to trust him. We should give him a chance.”

Katara gave him an incredulous look and snapped, “You just left her there with him? An ALPHA? What is wrong with you?”

Aang glanced at her with a look of surprise. Katara had always been overly protective of the pack, especially Toph, but it almost seemed as if she wasn’t even listening to the overall point of the discussion.

“Katara, as pack Alpha I believe that Zuko isn’t a threat to Toph. Our omega is the most powerful earth bender I’ve met. She can handle herself. Still, I don’t want to make this decision without you guys. Please accept Zuko into our pack.” Aang softened. 

Sokka spoke up first, throwing his hands in the air, “Okay Aang. I trust you and I trust Toph. If you think he should join then I’m all for it.”

Aang grinned at Sokka and looked at Katara pleadingly. 

“Fine. I’ll give him a chance for you. If he does one thing out of line, I won’t hesitate.”

Aang cheered and laughed, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you Katara. We’ll leave as soon as they get back.”

````

Zuko opened his eyes to see another omega staring back at him. Well sorta… 

“It’s about time you woke up Sparky. You had me in a death grip even I couldn’t break. That’s impressive.”

The prince blushed and muttered, “Sorry.”

Toph just laughed, “Don’t ever apologize for being strong. Also, I think that was a pseudo heat because you seem fine now. Your scent even went back to that alpha-ish smell.”

“I just got off of heavy suppressants. I've been taking them since I presented and I haven't had a heat since.” Zuko explained, while packing up the campsite. 

“Sparky! That’s not healthy,” Toph gasped. 

Zuko snorted, “I know that but I didn’t really have a choice. By the way, I was meaning to ask this last night, but why are you here.”

“Well,” Toph began, “Besides being done with meathead alphas, I noticed you were going into heat. I Couldn't leave you out here alone. Us omegas have to stick together.”

“That’s really thoughtful of you Toph,” Zuko said, “I’m glad you came. It made everything a little easier. Ya know with the…” 

“Ya. Well I guess it’s about time we head back to the pack Sparky.”

They walked in silence back to the air temple. But it wasn’t awkward. It felt as if they had known each other for years.


End file.
